


Homeless

by janetcarter



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Telepath War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23836429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetcarter/pseuds/janetcarter
Summary: Lyta reflects on what she left behind.
Relationships: Lyta Alexander/G'Kar
Kudos: 1





	Homeless

**Author's Note:**

> For a Tumblr ask meme with the prompts "eternal" and "at the edge."

Lyta sat at the edge of the building, wind gently lifting her hair, and looked up to the stars. G'Kar was out there, somewhere. He would’ve held her close upon seeing her chills, but that was hardly her concern now. Her concern was the headquarters they were about to attack. She liked to believe she was invincible, eternal like the universe around her, but her best shot at living another year was back home; back with him.

She sensed Lennier before his footsteps approached. “Are you ready?”

Without turning around, without nodding or shaking her head, she stood. “Let’s go.”


End file.
